


A way to skip paperwork.

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cleaning, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown comes back to the Nemesis from mine patrol covered in dirt. Knockout take it upon himself to not get the medbay dirty. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to skip paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic in a while. Coincidentally, also my first transformers fic. This work is unbeta'd, though I did do my best to catch typos and grammar mistakes.

Knockout always considered the most mundane part of on-duty work to be the paperwork that followed. All digital, of course, but paperwork none-the-less. All the patients were catalogued, every injury was carefully documented, recoveries were kept close track of, and notes Knockout found personally interesting were made and filed away for potential future reference. He didn’t dislike doing the paperwork per-se, but he preferred hands-on medicine to recording it.

Knockout was thankful nothing of note had happened today. His patients consisted of the usual brand of scrapes and dents associated with small mining accidents, various clogged vents, and a small cosmetic scorch from a weapon misfire. All very easy to fix and send on their way with the proper scolding. The paperwork was routine, succinct, and relatively boring. 

He was almost halfway through with it by the time Breakdown returned from his mining rounds. The larger mech strolled in, looking as he always did after leading the mine patrol with the vehicons. There were new small dents next to the old ones, accompanied by little knicks in his paint around transformation seams. Knockout noted that he seemed oddly...dusty in a way as well. It clung in the corners of his plating, as if he had rolled in mud and hadn’t tried his best to get it off before returning. 

Knockout greeted his partner, continuing to type the reports “Someone have a big day?”

Breakdown slipped through the medbay and sat next to the doctor. Knockout noted he was seemingly content enough to just get off his feet. An issue in the struts maybe? That could get problematic. Breakdown just shrugged “nothing big. A small engagement in one of the mines, probably local wildlife again.” His voice sounded puzzled by it. “Though if you’re worried, no one’s hurt enough to come to you about it.”

“I wouldn’t say I was worried, but it is nice knowing I won’t need to put in overtime.” Knockout finished the file he was working on and pulled up the next one. 

Breakdown chuckled and nodded to the medical screen “You still doing those? Thought you’d be done by now.” 

Knockout side-eyed the larger mech “Some of us like to put effort into our chores. I’ll be thankful for the details if I have to bring up the file again.” 

Breakdown shrugged at the retort, some of the dust on his hull falling to the floor. “How much more you got then?”

“Not much, I’m close to the last...one--Breakdown you’re getting dirt all over the medbay.” 

“What? No I’m, oh, I am. I’ll clean it up.” 

Knockout put the tablet down, watching with feigned interest as Breakdown stood to look around for something to clean up the dirt. “What were you doing anyway? You’re covered in it.” 

“You know how patrols are. Sometimes you get- ugh-” He pulled the broom from a pile of cleaning equipment neither of them had any intent to organize “-Ya get a little dirty. I tried to get it off, but, you know.” His movements just made more dirt fall off him, sprinkling across the floor. 

“Clearly not very hard.” Knockout rose from his position while turning off the tablet. Paperwork would have to wait. “You’re covered in it. Cut it out, you’re just going to make more of a mess.”

Breakdown stilled his sweeping, not entirely sure what Knockout was suggesting he do instead. He raised an eyebrow at Knockout, who just closed the distance between them with a sigh. The doctor took him gently by the wrist, pulling Breakdown to the medbay washroom. 

Knockout had lamented ever since he boarded the Nemesis that it was not a true washroom. It consisted more of a small basin for cleaning solvents and a cabinet to store things. The idea being whatever medical professional occupied the space would probably not be doing life-saving surgeries every other week. It was designed to a quick clean up, and then if a more thorough washing was needed, that could be taken care of in the occupants own room. Knockout would have greatly preferred if there was a full washrack and at least a drain in the floor, but he would work with what he was given. 

Because of this inadequacy, Knockout had a tendency to not use the washroom at all, keeping his surgeries more on the clean side in the first place. It got used when it was really needed, and not much more. He pushed Breakdown into a slightly bent over position, pulling a mesh rag from the cabinet to wipe off the dirt into the basin. 

Breakdown gave him a surprised grin “Doc you don’t really have to do this, I can do it myself you know.” Though made no effort to get Knockout to stop.

“Do I? It’s all over my medbay because you already did it yourself. Besides, you detail me all the time I figured you’d like to be on the receiving end for a change.” He worked the rag across Breakdowns chest, gently brushing off most of the dirt. His narrow fingers pushed it into the grooves and crevices of the worn chassis to scrape out any small caught clumps. 

“I detail you because I like touching you. Not- not that I don’t like this. Just. I don’t want you thinking my motives are entirely altruistic.” Breakdown relaxed some and leaned onto the basin as Knockout worked up to one of his shoulders. He slowly splayed his plating in the areas Knockout was working, making the process easier.

Knockout laughed at the admission. He expected nothing less from his partner. “That’s hardly a secret. Though…” he ran a gentle finger along a worn transformation seam “you’re covered in these scratches and dents, when’s the last time you actually detailed yourself?” He dipped the rag in some solvent, Scrubbing at a particularly rough patch.

Breakdown didn’t respond to the question immediately, letting Knockout know he actually was trying to think of an answer. The doctor had switched to the other shoulder by the time Breakdown replied “Probably the last time you did it for me actually.”

Knockout made an offended noise. “We really can’t be having that. Aside from the cosmetic issues that’s...gross isn’t it?” Knockout dug his thumb into a crook seam of Breakdowns shoulder kibble “It’s really caked in here hang on.” He stepped back from breakdown and left the room, leaving him stooped over the little solvent basin. Knockout returned a moment later with a surgical rod that he levered into the two pieces of metal, pushing them apart and picking out the dirt inside. Breakdown let out a soft sigh, not realizing how good that would feel. 

“Oh Knockout come on, we both know I do way grosser stuff than not buffing myself as often as you do.” Though he had to admit this attention being showed to his hull felt amazing. Knockouts hands were swift and sure of their placement, and Breakdown resigned to himself that he would be willing to have the smaller bot do this more often. It wasn’t even a high level clean, nothing like the way Knockout would preen himself, making sure every surface was buffed and waxed to a high gloss finish. Breakdown couldn’t imagine himself like that, in fact the thought made im laugh. Though he knew if he asked for it, Knockout would probably drop everything and do it. He lingered on that thought for a moment before dismissing it.

Knockout finished with the wiping, standing back a bit to make sure there wasn’t some little spot he missed. “Would you like me to take care of that strut now or later?” 

“My strut?” Breakdown asked, stepping out of the little washroom while knockout rinsed his hands in the basin.

“You were quick to get off it earlier, I figured you hurt yourself in whatever dirty mysterious catastrophe led to this.”

Breakdown shrugged “I don’t think it hurts any. You can check it out if you want but I’m not getting HUD alerts about anything...let me check my system warnings.”

Knockout dried his hands on a cloth that he then slung over his shoulder “If you’re not getting an alert then you’re probably fine...but I should do a checkup at some point just in case.” Knockout gave him a wink before sitting back down at the desk, picking up the tablet and restarting the filing program.

“Sounds like maybe you want to get out of doing your job to touch me,” Breakdown teased. System warnings popped back up with news he did at some point roll his ankle, but self healing programs had already basically taken care of it. 

Knockout laughed “You know me so well.”


End file.
